Everyday
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Billy/Bobby.] Everyday is better with someone.


There is innocent screaming echoing in the streets. It both bothered and intrigued Billy. He'd always wanted children, but never got the chance. Adoption was a hard option as well, noticing how it would be awkward for a mortal to be raised by the undead. He just pretended he got one.

Resting on his abandoned roof, he sighed. The mansion just had cleaners now. After Spencer grew too old, no one else decided to stake a claim. Jessica made sure she left this place right after college to avoid her family. Understandable.

The Wright parents couldn't live here forever. Moved into an elderly-based home, the two finished not remembering each other.

Billy didn't have long to be in this rare down-to-earth thought process, for two arms wrapped around his middle. He watched the other resting their head on his shoulder, "Enjoy your walk?"

Robert rolled his eyes. It was always more of a float, really, but he usually just went with that wording to make it simpler. Then he pecked Billy sweetly to tease the other. He ignored the other leaning his face in for more than just something too simple, "Enjoying your pity party?"

"Of course, I throw the best parties," Billy retorted, hoping to save his pride from that jab. He hoped they got mad at each other, and then they got to make up with doing things.

Bobby honestly didn't want to even bother falling for that, and then smirked slightly, "So… You're going to be up here all day again?"

The undead rockstar shrugged to that hypothesis, "Might as well, nothing else to really do, you know?"

"Really?" Billy drew out, "Nothing will get you to move from this spot? Not even-"

"Don't you dare!" Billy tried squirming from the grasp, but soon he was being tickled. He cursed as he found himself trapped. His stomach was probably one of the worst places for him, and he nearly broke into tears. It was too funny.

Bobby showed mercy, and let him go before moving on to his feet. Which was probably because his glasses were kicked off, and it took hours to find in the rain gutter.

He found his lover was always hanging out up here after the Wright family no longer bothered sticking around. Not like most of them could have helped that.

At least Bobby had started to conceal himself as an invisible ghost once again, hoping he and Billy could live in peace with one another.

They floated back down through the house, trying their best to ignore all the random people on Spencer's orders. Once in awhile, they would try to think of something on the way down, but it was clear to Billy that Bobby wanted to do something cute. Bummer, but he could deal with it at the moment.

"I could get some peanut butter from the cupboard for you," The nerd was closest to the door leading to the kitchen anyways.

This was getting better and better, "Totally, bro, see you in the movie cave."

Bobby shook his head as he got the peanut butter jar, grabbed a couple spoons. He liked it too, and eventually grew used to just eating it plain from the container. It wasn't so bad. It was fun, even. Especially when they pretended to fight over it.

The paranormal fazed into the home theatre, finding the other just lounging in the seats like he were deflated. Noticing Bobby was back, he sat up, and patting a seat like that one wasn't already chosen.

Ignoring much else, Billy took the peanut butter jar eagerly. Popping it open, he tossed the lid aside. It was new!

When you were together for so many years, the shock of sudden quirks was no longer present.

They shared the spread quietly, though he could tell Billy was keeping something back. Curiously, Bobby pointed it out.

Billy sighed, then looked around, "Remember when we first started going out? I kind of did it because I though I pitied you."

As if that wasn't obvious, so Bobby just kept eating spoonfuls of the peanut butter to keep from giving a nasty response.

"But then I realized I only thought that of you, because… I though too highly of myself." Baruch chuckled, and then smiled, "Not to say I'm no longer into myself, but giving it a few decades, right?"

"I'll give it a millennia," the geek put the spoon down. He wasn't much like his old self either.

Billy gave an overdramatic sigh, and then put down his spoon as well. Leaning in, he clung to Bobby, earning a pure laugh he'd been hoping for as he spoke, "Oh Robert, our bodies may rot in the ground, but our love will only grow closer!" He winked as he put the peanut butter slowly on the floor, and he was glad he did so.

His boyfriend had given in to earlier temptations by now, and allowed himself to be tugged the other seat…


End file.
